


The Tapes

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Series: Time Travelling Son [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extra Scene, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Howard and Hazel watch the rest of the tapes from the time when Tony's future self dropped by, and find something quite unexpected.Hazel educates Howard on the enhanced community.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Time Travelling Son [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565638
Comments: 19
Kudos: 628





	The Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine.**

Hazel threw her head back, laughing.

‘Are you having enough fun at my expense?’ Howard demanded, a slight edge of panic in his tone.

‘I think it’s your reaction more than anything else.’ Hazel upturned the bag of crisps and tipped the last crumbs into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. ‘Believe me, I’m just as confused as you are, but your reaction to watching Steve Rogers steal Hank’s Pym Particles is hilarious.’

Howard sniffed. ‘Well, I’m sure he had a good reason.’

The grin dropped off of Hazel’s face and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. ‘ _Anyway_ , it’s clear he was working with future-Tony. After all, where else would he get something that could reassemble the Tesseract around the Space Stone with a magnetic field?’ She got up and tossed the empty bag into the wastebasket.

‘You sure that’s what happened?’ Howard asked.

‘I’m guessing.’ Hazel plopped back down into her chair.

‘But how can Steve be here?’ Howard demanded. ‘He died forty years ago.’

‘We think,’ Hazel pointed out.

That made him stop.

‘What?’ Howard looked at her.

Hazel looked over at him. ‘Look, your affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D. means that, in the past, enhanced people have tended to hide from you. The only ones you’ve really seen – or the most experience you have – is with those who either have some kind of cutting edge technology to speak of which gives them a distinct advantage, or people who’ve trained their bodies into being dangerous weapons. People naturally or accidentally endowed with actual powers are far rarer for you to see.’

Howard winced. ‘What’s your point?’

‘My point is that you have very limited experience on what enhanced condition can do to a person. I’ve seen a man leap along a train going at full speed and suffer no ill effects. It’s entirely possible that Steve is still alive under all that ice. In fact, from the look of this, I’d say he is.’

‘Enhanced people really hide?’ Howard asked.

‘Seems you haven’t combed through the S.H.I.E.L.D. databanks enough, have you?’ Hazel asked dryly. ‘Yes, people hide from you. And they’re not called enhanced. If they’re born like that, they’re either Inhumans or Mutants. If they get their powers later, they’re human mutates.’

‘Why do you know that?’

‘Because I've known a few. How do you suppose I know they hide from you?’

Howard huffed. ‘Fine. What’s the difference between Mutants and Inhumans?’

‘One is a result of natural selection, and the other is a result of alien experiments.’

Howard turned his head. ‘Alien experiments?’

‘It’s like what happened to Woodrow McCord Jr., except instead of enslaving the humans, they experiment on them. The Seer told me about that.’

‘Who’s the Seer when he’s at home?’

‘A human mutate.’


End file.
